<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dulce periculum by Sashaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824013">Dulce periculum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya'>Sashaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Technomancer (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:16:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A heated moment stolen between Master and his beloved Protege.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sean Mancer/Zachariah Mancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dulce periculum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.</i>
</p>
<p>Warning: Unbeta'ed work. I'm new to the smut writing.</p>
<p>Pop in <a href="https://sharktofu.tumblr.com/">@SharkTofu</a> and scream at me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bodies pressed tightly in the darkness. Shallow, quick breathing. Hungry, bruised lips, kissing and biting, tasting sweat and skin. </p>
<p>It’s a thrill to have his Protégé against the wall with his eyes closed, head thrown back and throat bared. </p>
<p>Sean cannot resist the temptation. He presses even closer, one knee between Zach’s open legs, and kisses his neck. </p>
<p>There’s a beautiful whine that leaves Zach’s parted lips. </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Hush,” he whispers softly. His fingers dig into Zachariah’s waist and an image of hand-shaped bruises on delicious skin makes Sean dizzy with hunger. “Be quiet for me, dear. Someone will hear you.” </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>He rubs calming circles on Zach’s hips and licks a long strip along his throat. There’s nothing stopping him from pulling the skin between his teeth, maybe a little too sharp. It pulls a half aborted whine from Zach, who quickly bites his lips. </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Shhh, my darling,” he whispers gently, forever patient and licks the hickey blossoming under his lips.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>He cannot deny himself and slowly slides down to his knees, mapping Zach’s muscular chest with his hungry lips. He swipes his tongue around Zach’s pink nipple, hard and so sensitive, the boy practically melts against him. He bites down and his Protege's body spasms, like the electricity in his veins surged to the surface, towards freedom. </p>
<p>
  <em>Delicious. </em>
</p>
<p>The other bud deserves some attention as well and he eagerly closes his mouth around it, and sucks - wet and hot, and messy. </p>
<p>The boy shivers under him and it’s only the beginning. </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>You’re so good to me, my dear boy,” Sean says, continuing his frantic journey south. “Just keep quiet. You don’t want anyone hearing you.”</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Master…” </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p><span><span><span><span>Sean presses a kiss to the roc</span></span></span></span><span><span><span><b>k </b></span></span></span><span><span><span><span>hard member before his face</span></span></span></span><span><span><span><span>, straining against the tight leather pants. He takes his time, unzipping and pulling the material down, </span></span></span></span><span><span><span><span><span>deliberately</span></span></span></span></span> <span><span><span><span>pressing down on Zach’s eager cock. Watching Zach try so hard to stay quiet, </span></span></span></span><span><span><em><span>to obey his Master</span></em></span></span><span><span><span><span>, makes him want to prolong this. </span></span></span></span></p>
<p><span><span><span><span>Unfortunately, he has to be realistic. Zach always exceeds his expectations (</span></span></span></span><span><span><em><span>so hungry for a </span></em></span></span><span><em><span><span><span>sliver</span></span></span></em></span> <span><span><em><span>of praise</span></em></span></span><span><span><span><span>), but even he cannot escape Abundance’s omnipresent ears and eager spies. </span></span></span></span></p>
<p>Zach lets out a half-choked gasp as his cock springs free right before Sean’s face.</p>
<p><span>“</span><span><span><span><span>Look at you,” Sean says sweetly as he reaches for Zach’s dick. The boy hisses at the touch, his hips jutting forward</span></span></span></span> <span><span><span><span>unconsciously.</span></span></span></span><span><span>“</span></span><span><span><span><span>You’re so good for me, my dear.”</span></span></span></span></p>
<p>He tastes him - runs his tongue along his length, swirls his tongue around the tip. </p>
<p>Zachariah’s hand finds its way into silver hair, the blunt nails digging in the delicate skin of his scalp. Sean pulls away, a obscene string of saliva connecting them. </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Now, Zachariah,” he ignores his whine, the sound going straight to his own cock. “You’re going to be a good boy for you Master, right?”</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Yes…”</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Then put your hands over your head and don’t move,” he orders. “Don’t talk, dear boy. Just nod.”</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>It’s almost comical, how quickly he nods. Almost brains himself on the wall. Thankfully, he already raised his arms up, right hand tightly holding his left wrist. They cushion his head nicely. </p>
<p>His lips are already a beautiful deep red hue, swollen and bitten. </p>
<p><span><span><span><span>Sean swallows his cock in one go, the tip hitting his throat and making him gag. He quickly gets himself under control, even though</span></span></span></span> <span><span><span><span>he knows his cheeks are crimson red and his eyes have a feverish look to them.</span></span></span></span></p>
<p>He pulls away and peppers Zach’s dick with open-mouth kisses, whispering sweet encouragements the whole time. </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>In the meantime, his free hand reaches to his breast pocket and pulls out a small vial of lubricant he grabbed this morning (</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>
        <span>he had a plan, but maybe only hope</span>
      </em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>). </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>There’s no grace in his movements, as he tries to quickly open the bottle and slick his fingers. </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Such a good boy,” Sean coos and slowly presses the first digit past the tight ring of muscles. Zach bites down on the moan that wants to escape him. Sean only hears it, because he’s waiting for it (</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>
        <span>craving it</span>
      </em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>). “You listen so well.”</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>It might be something close to a sadistic glee that’s make him swallow Zach’s cock and add another finger at the same time. </p>
<p>A jolt zaps Zach’s body - a blue lightning crosses right under his skin, coming from his toes and climbing over his muscular thighs. Sean wants to follow it with his tongue, taste it, check if it tastes as good as the cock in his mouth. </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Please…” his student whispers, broken and cracked. When Sean looks up, he can see tears glistening in his eyes, the death grip he has on his own wrist. </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>There’s a bruise blossoming under his clever fingers, red half moons springing on his skin.  </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Do you want me to stop?” he asks. Pauses. He would. </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He would do anything this man would ask of him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>No!” Zach almost screams. “Please, please, </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>
        <span>more, Master</span>
      </em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>.”</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Anything left of his self-control snaps and Sean surges up, catches Zach’s mouth in a bruising, hungry kiss. His hands feel slow and uncoordinated as he unzips his pants and frees his cock. It hangs between them, heavy and needy, as Sean puts his arm under Zach’s knee and lifts his leg up, until it rests on the older man’s shoulder. </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>I’ve always enjoyed how acrobatic you are in the field,” he whispers, breathless, and presses the tip inside. </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>The younger technomancer clings to him, painfully bites his shoulder as not to make a sound. </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Good boy,” Sean praises him, carefully easing inside. It takes a lot of him not to just slam in, use this body exactly as it begs to be used. “Such a good boy.”</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Zachariah can’t move. Sean’s body is completely constraining him and it makes him whine in excitement. He wants to press down, sink fully on his Master’s cock, </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>
        <span>but he can’t</span>
      </em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>. He can only sigh and moan, and beg, completely at his Master’s mercy. </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Sean finally bottoms out, fills Zach to the brim, stretches him wider than his fingers could. </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Be quiet,” Sean reminds him and starts moving. Slow and sensual at first, careful. Zach keeps trying to move his hips, hurry him up and fuck him deep and animalistic like he wants, </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>
        <span>needs</span>
      </em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>. </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>There’s a wonderfully obscene sound of skin hitting skin, short breaths mixing with barely audible moans.</p>
<p>Sean pulls out almost completely and then presses forward, hitting Zach’s spot with a sniper-like precision. He punches the breath out of his student and doesn’t stop, keeps going, faster and faster. </p>
<p>His own cock bobs between them, brushes against Sean’s uniform and that alone could make him cum. He feels like a common whore, used, hanging onto Sean’s shoulders as he punches his dick against Zach prostate. </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>
        <span>Harder, please</span>
      </em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>,” he pants, barely coherent. “</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>
        <span>Faster! Fuck!</span>
      </em>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>He cums with a silent shout, spilling on his Master’s jacket. His head is thrown back, eyes closed. </p>
<p>Sean bites into the bared flesh before him and cums inside Zach with a grunt. He chases his orgasm with a few more short strokes. </p>
<p>He pulls away slowly, making his oversensitive Protege whine softly in his post-climax bliss. He tries not to think of the white liquid that’s slowly dripping down Zach’s leg as he helps him unfold.</p>
<p>He pretends his cock doesn’t twitch, when Zach pulls him in a slow and soft kiss. He acts as he doesn’t want to drag Zach to his quarters and make him scream, make him cry with pleasure.</p>
<p>It’s a pain to get rid off of the semen on his uniform, but the sight of hickeys on Zach’s throat and the light limp in his step makes it all up. </p>
<p><span><span><span><span>Sean pretends he doesn’t watch Zach’s ass as he walks away, pretends he doesn’t </span></span></span></span><span><span><em><span>dream </span></em></span></span><span><span><span><span>and </span></span></span></span><span><span><em><span>hope</span></em></span></span> <span><span><span><span>for another encounter with his beloved recruit. </span></span></span></span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Porn for my wife, Dżoda, for her XXXth birthday.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>